1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for assembling a pair of fastener members of a garment fastener, such as a snap fastener, a button and an ornament, with a garment fabric disposed between the two fastener members. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for conveying the fastener members to the fastener assembling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fastener-assembling machine, a pair of fastener members of a garment fastener is supported on a lower or die unit and an upper or punch unit, respectively; a punch of the upper unit moves toward a die of the lower unit to join the two fastener members together. The two kinds of fastener members are supplied to the fastener-assembling machine by two separate known conveying apparatus, respectively. The known conveying apparatus for each kind of fastener members comprises a chute defining a first passageway through which the fastener members are to be slidably received in succession, and a guide defining a second passageway through which the fastener members are to be conveyed one by one from a lower end of the chute to a respective one of the upper and lower units. In the known conveying apparatus for supplying the fastener members to the upper unit, a part of the guide is pivotable to open the second passageway so that an upper fastener member jammed in the second passageway can be removed.
With the known conveying apparatus for the upper unit, since the pivotable guide part must be held in open position by one hand while the jammed upper fastener member is being removed out of the second passageway by the other hand, easy removing of the jammed upper fastener member cannot be achieved. Further, since the pivotal movement of the guide part does not suffice to open the lower end of the chute, it is difficult to remove an upper fastener member jammed at the junction between the chute and the guide.